Sweet Blood
by Fallen Angel Temari
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are assassins and partners. On her next mission, she discovers a mysterious cave with a chamber in it. Without knowing, she awakened the Demon lord. He claims her as his property, slave and mate. Gaara Sakura Itachi
1. Awakened

HEY! It's me again! This fanfic is dedicated to my lil sis and the ones who like the two couples!

**Special thanks to:** shinobi-Sakura!

**Summary:** Sakura and Itachi are assassins and partners. On her next mission, she discovers a mysterious cave with a chamber in it. Without knowing, she awakened the Demon lord. He claims hers as his property, slave and mate.

**Parings:** Gaara/Sakura, Itachi/Sakura

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic_: Characters thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Awakened

In a dark forest, a girl sat on one of the trees. She sat on one of the tallest trees because she wanted to have a perfect view of everything. Her emerald eyes were fixed on the sunset. Her lips were whispering some simple words. She sang and played with her long pink hair which was tightly tied up to a ponytail. She wore a red bloody top and black tight jeans. A silver chain wrapped around her waist with silver bracelets around her wrists.

She had sworn to herself to protect the one who saved her. The one, who trained her, had taken care of her, and the one who showed her love. He was the only thing she cared about. She would risk her life to save his. She would sacrifice every thing for him, only him and no one else. She was his and he was hers.

Closing her emerald green eyes, a shadow appeared next to her. It embraced her with its warm arms. She loved his strong arms; they always secured her. He smelled like winter, her favorite season. His hands wrapped themselves around her, pulling her soft body against his hard one. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. As she did, her emerald eyes met his red ones.

They were cold, dangerous, and scary to others but to her they were the opposite. She raised her hand and brushed his raven hair away from his face. With a smile, she lightly touched his cold lips with hers. She pulled away and felt his hot breath on her porcelain skin. With her hands, she played with his soft hair. In his eyes, she could see his desire for her.

"They're close by."

Her voice was soft and calm. He loved it when he was alone with her. He hated when missions or their comrades bothered them when they were together. Sometimes, he wanted to kill everyone that stood in his way. But he couldn't do that, because she hated to see him spill innocent blood. She only allowed him to spill blood from those who were their enemies or those who deserved death. If he ever killed woman or children, she would never forgive him.

"I know."

Their enemies were coming closer but they only wanted to spend some private time together. His right hand climbed all the way to her cheek and gently rubbed it. She moved leaned closer and buried her head on his shoulder. With his right hand, he caressed her back. She moaned as she felt his other hand roamed over her splendid body. Then an annoying voice came from nowhere.

"Go get a room! We have a mission to accomplish!" a man screamed from the bottom of the giant tree.

Without saying anything, the raven haired man took a limb of the tree and threw it on the annoying man. The woman in his arms giggled and he lightly smiled at her cuteness.

"Why'd you do that, Itachi-teme!" the man screamed once more.

"Shut up Kisame, you're annoying." Itachi and his woman stood up. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently slid a hand under her legs and with the other hand, he held her by the shoulder. He carried her bridal style and jumped off from the tree landing gracefully on the ground.

"Ohayo shark man." She bowed down to the annoying man.

"There's no time for hellos! Our mission has started, Sakura!"

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi looked around to find the fourth assassin but he wasn't anywhere to find.

"He's already in position. He's on the north side of the forest." Kisame answered.

"Alright."

"Kisame you go to the south side. Sakura you go to the west and I'll go to the east."

Kisame immediately disappeared because he needed to spill some blood so badly. As Sakura was about to leave, Itachi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his muscular chest. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head making her look directly in his eyes. She could read his emotions only by looking from his eyes. He was worried and concerned for her.

"Be careful." He leaned down and claimed her soft lips.

"Alright." She whispered under the passionate kiss. He pulled away and within a flash, he disappeared from her sight.

Arriving to her destination, Sakura hid herself behind a tree. She made some hand seals and performed 7 clones of herself. The enemies were only 5 meters away from her. They couldn't sense her because she hid her chakra from them.

She had trained a lot with Itachi; he had taught a lot of tricks so that enemies wouldn't see her nor find traces of her. She gave each clone an enemy to fight. Meanwhile Sakura found a safe spot to listen to the fight from a distance.

She gave them a sign to attack and her clones fought for her. She could hear screams, pleas and blood spilling. Sakura didn't really like to slaughter people only her comrades. They would always take time to kill their enemies because they loved to hear pleas and cries from them.

When the battle was finished, she stepped out of her hiding place and walked to the dead enemies. She walked and checked if all of them were dead like her boss told her to do. She signed and closed her eyes. _"They're all dead. I should take a walk for the moment, knowing that Kisame, Sasuke and Itachi would take time to kill."_

For all this time, Sakura wandered around the forest who people called, the forest of the demon lord. She wondered why people would call this forest by that name.

As she was jumping on the trees, she felt a weird chakra coming from somewhere. She looked around and saw a cave. She then noticed that the weird chakra came from that place. Curious, she decided to enter the cave without knowing what was inside it. She came countless times to the forest but she never saw this cave. Maybe she never came when the full moon was there.

As she entered the cave, she felt a cold wind blow on her warm skin. The place was so dark that she could barely see the road. She used the technique which the Uchiha's loved the most, Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu. Fire came out from her mouth and she continued to use it until she reached two enormous doors.

She stopped walking and stopped her use of the jutsu. The doors were slightly opened. From inside she could see light, candles, and a coffin. She pushed one of the heavy doors and entered the dark chamber. Nothing was inside, only a chained coffin with candles around it. Sakura walked to the coffin and touched it.

"So the weird chakra came from this coffin," Sakura mumbled.

She touched the old rusty chains. Then she noticed a lock at the center of the coffin. She pulled out her kunai and unlocked the lock. She pulled the heavy chains off of it.

The only thing left in her way was the top of the coffin. She created some clones to help her push the top off. As she did, the top fell to the ground making a loud sound. She looked inside and she saw only sand. It smelled like blood. She touched the sand and fell the chakra coming from it.

"Strange, the sand contains cha… HAA!"

Suddenly the sand transformed to a hand and grabbed her wrist. Sakura began to panic. She had never seen something like this. Her whole body was trembling from fear. Then the sand created light green eyes. She screamed again but louder. She quickly pulled her hand away from it and fell on the cold ground. The sand then started to create a human figure.

"Oh god, what the heck is going on?" Sakura's eyes widened and stared at the sand. Finally, the sand had stopped moving and a dark shadow stepped out of the coffin.

"Finally."

She heard its voice and its footsteps coming closer to her. Its voice was cold and scary. Her whole body was trembling with fear and her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was about to explode. The shadow stepped into the light, showing itself.

It was a man. He had light green eyes and no eyebrows. On his head, the word love was on his right side. He had black dark lines around his eyes which made him look evil and he had maroon hair. He wore a long black coat that reached the floor, a red shirt, and black jeans. He had a light brown gourd on his back. It was huge. All the sand in the coffin was entering through the gourd.

"Who are you?" Sakura trembled on the floor and he smirked evilly. _"Blood, it's been a while since I spilled some."_

"Lord of demons." Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. _"That's why people call this forest the forest of the demon lord."_ She backed away and he walked closer.

"Don't get any closer, you bastard!" Sakura took her kunai and pointed it at him. He didn't say anything, he only walked closer. She started to curse in her mind and decided to make a run for it. She stood up and started to run to the entrance door. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, his arms crossed. _"What the fuck? How did he get here so fast? ARG! Fuck all of this! I need to get out! He's freaking me out!"_ Sakura created some clones to distract him as she made a run for it. But with his sand he wiped out all of her clones. Sakura was now defenseless against this demon.

"Pathetic." He took her by the neck and slammed her against the hard wall causing her to scream in pain. He lifted her up from the floor and tightened his hold around her neck. Slowly, Sakura's vision started to blur and tears filled her emerald eyes. She couldn't die here and she didn't want to either. She made a promise to Itachi that she would return to him.

"You… ASSHOLE!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs and kicked his stomach but she missed.

He backed away as she did. The girl fell on the floor, breathing heavily and coughing. She tried to catch as much oxygen as she could.

"I will not die here!" she screamed. As she stood up she placed her hand on her throat. Her emerald orbs glared at those light green ones. _"I can't die here. Not now… not until I see his face again just one last time."_ Sakura grabbed a scroll and unrolled it. She bit her thumb drawing blood and let it drop on the scroll. Then the scroll disappeared and a wolf appeared before her. The animal had white fur and red bloody eyes.

The demon lord did nothing but look as the girl summoned the beast. Mere humans couldn't do such things, only humans with a strong spirit. A slight smile came from his lips and he continued to look at her, emotionless. She lifted her hand and pointed him. The beast growled loudly and ran to him. As the beast was about to bite his head off, a wall made of sand appeared in front of it. The sand man heard the girl groaned angrily as he wrapped his sand around the creature. With one move, he crushed the wolf with his sand. Sakura gasped and backed away. _"He's a monster! My wolf didn't even scratch him a bit!" _

"Creatures like that won't hurt me." The man walked towards her as she backed away. Her heart beat faster as she saw his tongue lick his lips. Then she felt her back touch the cold wall. She tried to run from the right and left side but the demon already placed both of his hands on both of her sides. She tried to take a kunai from the pocket on her thigh but he took her wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his strong hands.

He moved closer to her until their faces were an inch from each other. He heard her gulped as his finger traced her throat to her cheek. He was amused to see her frightened. He loved to feel fear from other people, especially beautiful girls. This woman was a rare one to find. Her face was so innocent and angelic. Her body was like one of the goddess and she was a courageous one too. He wondered if her blood was more delicious than her appearance.

Slightly, he made a small cut on her cheek with his one of his claws. The red liquid slid all the way to her pink lips. She bit her bottom lip as he leaned closer. She could taste her own blood from her lips. The female assassin felt something warm and wet on her cheek. _"Oh shit!"_

She then noticed that it was the demon lord's tongue. He was licking the blood on her cheek. A smirk came across his face as he felt her shiver on his body. Her blood was so pure and sweet. He began to lick more eagerly and after he tasted more of her delicious blood, he started to suck drawing more blood.

When he finished cleaning her wound, his tongue licked the dry blood that slid all the way to her lips. As he arrived to her lips, he gently licked the blood off it making her blush. Finally, he pulled away and licked his own lips.

"Delicious." He spoke with hunger in his voice making Sakura gulp once more. She tried to get free but his hold was too strong. He smiled at her predicament. She was like a small useless mouse trying to break free from a cat's hold.

"What's your name human?" His holds around her wrists tightened to make her talk.

"Haruno Sakura." She groaned angrily as she tried to kick him away but he pushed one of his legs between hers. He moved closer once more and buried his head on her shoulder. He could smell her sweet strawberry scent but he also smelled another scent on her, a man's.

"Mine's Gaara," he whispered and blew hot breaths against her ear.

"I didn't ask for your name! Now let me go!"

"You should memorize my name because I'll be your master from now on." Before she could say anything else, he opened his mouth and dug his fangs into her neck. Sakura's eyes widened. She screamed in pain.

He slowly sucked her blood savoring the delicious taste. He let out a low growl as he felt himself lose his self-control. His mind was screaming for more so he dug deeper making her scream again. Her vision became blurry and her skin was pale. He stopped sucking her blood as he noticed that her body was going numb.

"I should kill you now, but your beauty would only go to waste," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura could barely hear his words. When he pulled away from her, her body couldn't even support itself. She was about to hit the ground but strong arms wrapped themselves around her, supporting her.

"This mark means that you're my property and slave." His cold hand touched her neck. Sakura wanted to yell at him but her vision black out but before she did, one name came out from her mouth.

"Itachi."

If you like this fanfic please review! Tell me what you think about it!


	2. Not Allowed To See Him Anymore

**Special thanks to:** shinobi-Sakura and my Reviewers! I love you girls!

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic_: Characters thoughts

**Chapter 2:** Not Allowed To See Him Anymore

The bright sunlight filled a small dark room. On a bed, a girl slept peacefully; warm sheets covered her small body, her long pink hair spread across her pillows, her eyes closed and hot breath blew out of her soft lips. She moaned as she slowly opened her emerald eyes. In mere seconds, her eyes widened and her breaths got heavier. She quickly sat up on her bed and threw the sheets away. Stepping out of her bed, she ran to her mirror. She pushed her hair away from the right side of her neck and looked. Relief, she let out a sigh.

"No traces or holes on my neck." She mumbled still sleepy. Was it all a dream? Maybe… But why did it seemed so real? Back then, she could feel pain and fear. All seemed so real. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Yes, maybe… She thought but then was cut off by a knock on her door. She pulled a kunai out of her wardrobe and tiptoed to the door. She leaned against the wall, an inch away from the door. With a soundless move, she grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door slightly opened revealing red eyes.

Suddenly, she gasped as a big hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a strong naked chest. She let the kunai drop on the floor and giggled as she realized the person. His chest was warm and comfy. She was in awe when she laid her eyes on him after all, he was half naked. (A/N: We're talking about Itachi here! drool Fan girls back off! He's mine! lol) He pushed her back into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. He stepped forward as she stepped backwards until she fell on her own bed. He chuckled and crawled above her. She smiled to him and pulled his elastic around his hair off letting his raven hair fall on his shoulder and back.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." She played with his long black hair as he kissed her forehead.

"You too, little flower." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you." She kissed him but then, he disappeared, like a ghost. The room also disappeared from her sight along with him, she found herself alone, in the dark, no walls, no doors and no Itachi. She screamed his name but no one responded. She started to run as far as her legs could bring her. She was confused, minutes ago she was with the one she loved but now, she found herself in the dark, alone. The thing she feared the most was to be alone and to be left out by the one she treasured the most. She ran and ran but it brought her no where.

Then, she let herself kneel on the ground as she heard a familiar cold laugh. Her body began to tremble once more and her eyes were wide opened with fear. Footsteps from her behind came closer to her and two small holes appeared on her neck, blood rushed out from her skin making her scream. The pain was intense for two small holes. Red liquid fell on the floor continuously. She kept on bleeding without stopping. Her eyes were shut tightly and bit her bottom lip as she heard the footsteps stop.

"Foolish girl." The person bent down and pulled her hand away from her neck. She didn't hesitate because she knew what he was capable to do. She felt his cold fingers slid across the bloody wound. He pulled his bloody fingers to his mouth and licked it hungrily.

"Where am I?" she asked not wanting to meet his eyes. She was too scared to see him so she didn't turn around.

"In your mind, little human." He groaned against her ear sending shivers down her spine. He smirked as he felt her fear.

"W…Why are you in my mind? You're not invited! G…Get out of my mind now!" she tried to fight her fear but it didn't work, she couldn't even yell properly at him.

She heard him snapped his fingers and suddenly, she found herself chained. She yelled as the chains around her wrists, waist and feet dragged her till she stood up. She opened her eyes and met a pair of angry ones. She wanted to turn away from his glare but he gripped her chin making her look directly into his light green eyes.

"You will not raise your voice within the presence of your master." He growled as she shut her eyes close not wanting to see his.

"Tell me. Who's Itachi?" his left hand gently stroked her cheek.

"How do you know his name?" She was scared; scared that this man would try to kill the man she loved. He knew what Itachi looked like and knew his name. He was a demon. He could easily track him down

"I'm your master. I can read your mind, enter it, control it and do as I please. All of your possessions are mine, your body, soul, everything." Her eyes opened and glared at him. He had control all over her, even her mind. She was helpless against him and powerless. "I will not allow you to see another man nor dream about another. Now, tell me who is he?" No response; she only glared at him and nothing else. He was started to get annoyed therefore, tightened the chains around her making her whined in pain. He continued until she finally gave up.

"H… he's the man who saved me from death."

"Ah… is that so?" He asked as he put a finger on her throat and she nodded without hesitation.

"You shall never see him again. If you do not obey my commands, you will be severely punished." She opened her mouth but he placed his finger on her lips shutting her up.

"Wake up." Before she knew it, the surroundings flashed white and Gaara disappeared. Her vision became blurry and within mere seconds, she was also gone.

In a dark chamber surrounding by candles, a woman woke up and found herself in an opened coffin. Her head hurt like hell and her vision wasn't exactly clear. She slid her small hand on the corner of the coffin and sat up. With the other hand, she rubbed her head trying to ease the pain away. She noticed the dry blood on her neck and groaned. Suddenly, a familiar laugh made her jump.

"How's my little pet? Is her head hurting her?" He walked to her and placed his icy hand on her cheek making her shiver.

"Why are you keeping me? I'm just a useless human after all." Her voice was filled with fear and pain.

"Good question, I lord of the demons don't even know the reason." He chuckled and looked down on her. He stared at her fingers tracing some ancient words craved on the coffin. He could see her pink lips moving as if she was mumbling those words. But that could not be possible because those words were ancient after all. Centuries passed since the sacred people locked him inside that coffin. No one could read those words only demons that lived in that century.

"It's a spell isn't it? Someone sealed you in here." She asked him as she saw anger appear on his face.

"How do you know that? Can you read what it says?" he tried to hold an angry growl out.

"Yes, I can read it. My ancestors taught their child this language and so it carried on." She looked at him. "Who sealed you here? Was that person also a demon?" she tried to hold her fear as she asked the question.

"Why are you so curious?" he slid one his fingers on her chin and rose it up.

"I just want to know more about my master."

"Is that so?" his cold voice hid a little bit of amusement as she said my master. It's been only 2 days and one night since he met her and she was already calling him her master. _"Good, she knows her place as my slave."_

"Yes."

**FLASHBACK**

In a dark clouded night, two figures ran with the moonlight shining on them. They've been running for quite some time now in the forest. There was the demon lord dashing after a female demon. She was always fleeing from him each time he wanted to claim her as his. She knew he wanted her badly but she loved to irate him by running away. She always teased him and he liked it.

A cold breeze passed by her, making her long red hair with purple locks spread everywhere in the air as she ran. She looked at him with the corner of her dark violet eyes as he ran on her right side trying to grab her. He missed as she jumped up in the air and landed back on the ground. She laughed at him and he growled with amusement.

"Get back here, Yukiko!" (A/N: The name Yukiko means, Child of the snow… that's what my friend told me…)

"Try to catch me, Mr. I'm the lord of demons, you must obey me!" she stuck her tongue out to him. He growled once more but this time it was of anger.

"Oh shit, shouldn't have said that." She mumbled.

"You Baka-Neko youkai! How dare you call me that?"

"WHAT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A STUPID CAT DEMON?" she stopped running and looked at him.

"You heard me!" he smirked and crossed his arms. _"The best way to stop a cat from fleeing is to make it lose its temper. Those cats have such short tempers." _He noticed that she unwrapped her purple cat tail that was around her right thigh and her waist. He knew what it meant when she unwrap her tail, it meant that she was ready to fight.

"So little kitty wants to pick a fight now?" he blinked once and she disappeared. Then, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and smiled. Her long claws traced his long white neck.

"Take it back." She whispered in his ear but he didn't even move an inch. He stood there, crossing his arms, standing straight and felling her hot breaths on his cold skin.

"Take what back?" he teased her and heard her groaned.

"The word stupid." She dug on of her claws in his neck. He chuckled and before she knew it, she was pinned against a trunk of a tree. He gripped her wrists and placed them above her head. She glared into his emotionless light green eyes and hissed.

"You've planned this, haven't you?"

"Ha, planned what?"

"Stop kidding! You made me mad on purpose knowing that I would attack you. If I'm close to you, you can easily get me without breaking a sweat!"

"Smart little Neko I see." He leaned closer to her and licked her neck where demons would place their markings. He heard her whimper as he did.

"Please, I'm not ready yet… to have a mate." she moaned in his ear.

"I know that's why I'll wait till you're ready." She felt his lips turn to a smirk as he planted small kisses on her neck. She smiled. That was one of the reason she had fallen in love with him, he would never push her on doing something she didn't like.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." She wrapped her arms around his waist and let her lips touch his.

**On a very cold day when the snow kept on falling**

Snow, white snow covered with red blood. The snow kept on falling without stopping. Screams, pleas and cries of pain could be heard by everyone. Death arrived, she died. Died in his arms, he cried for the very first time. He begged her not to leave him alone like his siblings did. He was afraid, yes, the lord was afraid to be alone. She was the once he loved the most and she had left him. Salty tears felt on the snow, making it melt away. His light green eyes were filled with tears, he couldn't stop crying.

There she was, lying on his lap, blood on her purple lips. The red liquid was also covering her small body. She had risked her life to protect his. She had taken the hit in his place. He was supposed to have a sword in his chest not her. She came in front of his battle and used her body as a shield to protect him.

At last, the war between human and demon was over. All the demons were slaughtered but only one survived, the lord. Even his beloved didn't survive. He broke the promise he had told her. He promised her he would protect her.

Hours passed, he stopped crying. His cold hand touched her cold cheek. He brushed her red bloody hair away from her angelic face. Her dark violet eyes were closed. He could no longer see those beautiful eyes. He could never hear her soft voice anymore nor see her gorgeous smile. He gently slid his right hand on her back and with the other hand he slid it under her legs lifting her up. He carried her to her favorite spot.

He stared at the blue lake. He remembered when she used to sing and dance gracefully for him. The Lord took a last glace at her. His fingers touched her purple lips and smiled sadly. He closed his eyes and kneeled down on the ground covered with snow. He slowly put her on the cold water and let her drown into the water. Her body disappeared into the water and darkness.

He sat on the edge of the lake for moment until priests and monks appeared. The lord of demons was already exhausted from his battle so he was easy to defeat. The priests and monks sealed him in the chamber and placed him into the coffin.

Legends said the lord of demons was immortal so the priests and monks could not kill him but only seal him away. Human fought the demons because many man were killed by those monsters. Human finally decided to do a war and kill every last demon on earth. All demons were killed but only one survived. He survived but he was sealed away. The only moment human could see the cave was on the same day he was locked away. On the other days, an invisible barrier protected the chamber making it invisible to human eyes.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Pain… a painful past like mine…" The young assassin mumbled. Her emerald eyes were half opened as if she was going to cry. She bit her dry lip as she touched her shoulders. She embraced herself. She was trembling as her old painful memories returned back to her mind. She thought she could erase those memories but it seems that she was wrong. Those memories were already graved in her head.

* * *

A young man with long raven hair had been wandering around the forest for hours now. He had been searching for the one he treasured the most but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He ran and ran until he was out of breath but continued after a short while. He would find her no matter what even if it would take him days.

He wanted to see her sweet smile again, with her rosette hair and feel her pink soft lips on his once more. He couldn't even resist 1 hour without seeing her or hear her voice. He needed her, if she would ever die, he would go with her even if that place was called hell.

He didn't know what happened to her after the mission but she wouldn't get killed by those weak enemies. He knew that she was stronger then anyone. She had surpassed his old partner, Kisame. She was faster, stronger and her attacks were perfect. No one could've killed her or kidnapped her because he was the one who trained her. He was one of the strongest. He was more than the 3 Sannins.

He groaned angrily as he found no trace of her but still ran in the forest.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Emerald eyes glared into light green ones. Both blinked but never leaving sight of each other. One is trying to find a plan for escape and the other had nothing in his mind except torturing the other. The female bit her bottom pink lip as she found no solution for escape. She couldn't destroy the walls because they were in a cave and she couldn't run to the exit door because he was standing in front of her crossing his arms.

"So, why are you keeping me here for?" She decided to break the silence between them. She couldn't stand the boringness anymore.

"Really want to know?" He asked emotionlessly and she gave him a slow nod. In a flash a light, his face was an inch away from hers. Their nose lightly touched sending shivers into her spine. His skin was so cold like ice. Her warm breath touched his cold cheeks.

"You'll help me kill all humans."

"What!"

HEY THERE! Sorry for the looooooonggggg update! I've been really busy these days… Anyways for the next chapter, Itachi's gonna come… I think… Yes I'll make him appear!

**Reviews please! I love your reviews!**


	3. Warm Welcoming

**Firstly I must thank my reviewers! Thank you for encouraging me! Without you reviewers, I wouldn't continue this fan fiction! ARIGATO! Love ya!**

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic:_ Characters thought

**Chapter 3:** Warm Welcoming

"What!" the young assassin's eyes and mouth were wide opened. How could he expect her to kill her own people? Was he on crack or something? She would never be able to kill innocent people. She refused to do what he demanded.

"How about it? Me and you, we'll rule over this world?" he smirked and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. With his claws he slowly and painfully dug them into her shoulder. She let a small cry out and gritted her teeth trying to hold from screaming out. Her fresh red blood slid itself from her bare arm to her hand.

"Even if you wanted me to kill them how am I, a human suppose the kill all of them? You know I'm not a demon like you!"

"Don't worry about this problem I already have a solution for it." An unpleasant smirk came upon his face that frightened the mortal. She placed her small and warm hand on his cold one trying to pull his claws away her flesh.

"No matter what, I won't ever help you." Her eyes burned with anger and pain.

"Ah. Then you'll change your mind if I tell you that I'm planning to make you my mate. By mating our blood will combine each other. And by doing so I'll have to give you my demon blood, making you an immortal too." (A/N: OK, don't worry about the blood types. Demons have all of them, well in this fanfic they do.) Her face was filled with hatred as he talked and then she succeeded on taking his claws off her skin. As she did, her blood spitted onto her porcelain face and some on his cheek. She immediately raised her leg and kicked him on the stomach by surprise, causing him to back away from her. Her left hand placed itself on her right shoulder trying to stop the blood from coming out. She quickly got out of the coffin and ran to the exit door while the demon lord was holding his wounded stomach.

"Bitch!" he ran after her. _"So she wants to play tag does she?"_ In the dark passageway she ran. She could hear his noisy footsteps and heavy hot breaths behind her. The sand in his gourd and his angry growls echoed in the empty passageway. _"Shit, shit, shit!" She_ cursed while running. It was getting harder to breathe each moment because she was losing blood and oxygen. Then she saw the sunlight so she speeded up.

Finally she was free from the cave. Sakura continued to run into the forest of the demon lord. She turned her head and looked back at the cave but it wasn't there anymore. The invisible barrier was protecting it. Before she knew it, something red appeared on the same spot as the cave was. Then the figure appeared fully. It was him. He got out of the cave. His eyes glared into hers while she ran. She gasped when she felt her body was getting heavier and heavier to carry. (A/N: The only way to keep him in the cave was the coffin but Sakura opened it so he's actually free to go out as he wishes. The barrier was only to make the cave invisible.)

"Itachi, where are you?" Sakura breathed out and pulled out her very last kunai out. With her kunai, she attached it with a seal bomb. She threw it into the sky. By transferring chakra into her arm she was able to throw it high enough. When the weapon got into the air it exploded. Everyone that wandered in this forest could see or hear the explosion.

Sakura had little bit of chakra left so she decided to use it wisely since most of her chakra was wasted by summoning the sliver wolf in the chamber. When she jumped on a tree something stopped her from continuing. She felt something cold and hard around her wrist like some strings. It was sand, bloody sand that transformed to strings.

"Let go of me!" She winced and tried to pull the strings away from her wrist but it was impossible. He was getting closer by each second and her fear rose along with each step he took. Her heartbeat became irregular as the strings multiplied and tied her up to the tree. Every part of her body was tied tightly so that she could make no movements.

"No, don't get close." Sakura eyed the figure that was now an inch away from her face. His light green eyes glared at her sending shiver down her spine.

"I should punish you for running away. But for now I'm letting you go this once because I won't like mating a bruised mate would I?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She gulped loudly as his cold clawed finger slowly circled the spot where he bit her. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and decided to use her remaining chakra left. Her lips moved as she cast a spell but Gaara moved his finger to her lips stopping her.

"It's useless to try spells against me unless you're a holy person. Don't waste your energy." He grinned unpleasantly and moved closer to her mouth because she was mumbling over his finger. He didn't want to move his hand because he knew how loud she could be.

"Fuck off," she mumbled and anger quickly rose in him but he kept his cool. Instead of hitting her he punched the side of the tree next to her shoulder with the hand he used to silent her. Sakura gasped out loud and shivered as he pulled his hand back. His hand was covered with bruises and blood.

"Woah, shit… you need anger management," Sakura thought but it also came out as a whisper. She gasped once more when he took her by the shoulders with his hands and crushed her against the tree with his body.

"You will not tell me what I need to-" before he could finish his sentence a kunai was thrown between them. Not to get hit by the weapon, the demon lord separated himself from Sakura and landed on the ground leaving her tied up against the tree. Then three other kunais flew directly to Sakura. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the kunais to hit her… but they never did.

"Wha-?" She opened her eyes as she felt the sand/strings around her loosened. She realized that the weapons weren't meant for her but for the strings. She took the advantage to run away but by doing so she attracted a demon's eyes. She cursed when her eyes met light green ones.

She prepared herself to jump away from the tree that she was tied with but bloody sand wrapped itself around her ankles. The demon slowly walked to her.

"Bastard!" Sakura screamed and did a hand seal. It was her last remaining chakra left, after that she would be completely exhausted. When she was about to summon her clones a pair of hands stopped her. Her emerald eyes immediately met onyx ones. For the past hours she was happy to see a different pair of eyes.

"It would be wiser if you used your chakra for running."

"S…Sasuke!" She yelled and embraced him, still trapped by the sand. He blushed while trying to pull her away from him but she hugged him too tightly. She was crying, not from sadness by happiness. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Er… Sa-kura… Please let me go… you're choking me…" The young man choked and she let go of him. She raised her hands to her eyes and wiped her tears away. Sasuke took a kunai and put his chakra in it so that the weapon became stronger and then pierce it though the sand that released her.

"Let's go this man is dangerous. His level of chakra is far more powerful than ours," Sasuke said and took Sakura's hand. He jumped on the trees followed by her leaving the beast alone. _"That man, he was only using 1/10 of his power on us and yet he was so powerful… just sensing it makes me shiver. Who is he?" _Sasuke thought.

The demon stayed quietly in the same place letting the wind blow against him. Only a smirk appeared on his face as he saw the figures disappear into the shadows of the forest. He was now free and awakened. He wanted nothing more than revenge against humans. He will kill all man kind but before that he needed to thank the little vixen.

"Once a demon bites someone it means that person belongs to the beast. You can run little one… but no matter where you are, I will find you." He didn't need to run after them, he could find her whenever he wished. His plan was now organized. First, he needed her as his mate only for the purpose to kill all human kind and then kill her after her help. But something bothered him, why would he choose her to help him and no one else? After all in this world many powerful women could be found, but why her? Was it because he was enjoying seeing her suffer? Yes, that's what he thought…

After 15 minutes of running they stopped when they could no longer feel the demon's chakra. Sakura was sweating and breathing abnormally. Her heart was racing so fast that she thought it would explode or something. Sasuke was perfectly alright while she was completely tired. Her throat was dry and she needed water fast.

"How did you find me?" she coughed out and sat on the ground.

"I saw the small explosion you made."

"Haaa… that…Thanks for throwing the kunais at the strings but you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry about that. So, who's the dude chasing after you? You know you shouldn't go wander around without warning us. Itachi went insane because you disappeared."

"…" Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around herself like a kid. "Is he mad at me?" she asked Sasuke who saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"…" A smile appeared on his face and he put his hand on her head like a dog's master. She raised her head and saw his smile.

"Don't worry you know him better than me. He may be mad but he won't ever yell at you." She smiled warmly to him. "So, who's the man chasing after you?" as he asked her that question and her smile disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it now…" Sakura tried to stand back up but her shoulder caused her great pain. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. Sasuke knelt in front of her and watched her wounds. He noticed that the wound on her shoulder was made by nails, but normal ones wouldn't damage so much. Next, he viewed the two holes on her neck with dry blood around it. It was as if a vampire bit her. _"Was it possible that the man who was with her did that to her? No, only a beast could have made these wounds. That man was human but why was his level of chakra 10 times stronger than one of a normal human? I'll ask her all of this later but for now I have to treat her wounds." _

"The wound is deep isn't it?" She nodded as he touched her wound on her shoulder. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. She whined as he did, but she didn't yell or cry.

"Is he still searching for me?" Sakura asked. The younger Uchiha lifted his head and saw her looking at the cloudy sky.

"Yes, but me and Kisame locked him in his room. He lost control while trying to find you. He did not take any rest nor did he try to eat. We had to use force for his health. We told him that we would find you and that he needed to rest. At first, he didn't agree but we convinced him after." As he told her the story, she raised an eyebrow and looked into his onyx eyes.

"How did you convince him?" a blush appeared on his face and she noticed.

"Huh… promise me you won't tell him that I told you this." She nodded and he continued. "Well, I told him that if he didn't take any rest I would tell you that he stole one of your panties and kept one in his wardrobe." Sakura turned red tomato and put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh… my… gosh…" _"Never thought Itachi was so… huh… what's the word? Pervert!"_

"So… you did it with him yet?" Sasuke asked curiously and she turned even redder and smacked his head.

"You idiot! I'm still untouched and how'd you know that he stole one of my panties!"

"Well one day I didn't have any shirts because they were all in the washing machine. So I went searching for one inside his wardrobe and found it. Oh, and nice choice of color"

"You and your brother are the same!"

At last they arrived to their destination, the Akatsuki hide out. Sasuke carried Sakura because she was too tired to walk anymore. He led her in front of Itachi's room and gave her the key to his room. A smile came upon his face.

"There you go missy. Its better you talk alone with him. If he sees me he'll cut my head off. He was really pissed with the undergarment thing. Anyways, for now you should go talk to him first and after you'll tell me what happened, alright?"

"Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke was her childhood friend. They were always together. They trusted each other. He gave her his secrets and she did too. She loved him but not like the way she loved his brother. Sasuke acted cold and mean around the others but when he was with her, he was always warm and kind. She was the only one who could see his other side. Not even his brother could see this side of him. Sakura smiled warmly to him and gave a kiss on his cheek. He sniffed as she pulled back and waved goodbye to her.

"See you later." She nodded and turned around to stare at the door. Then a voice echoed in her mind which she chose to ignore. _"You shall never see him again. If you do not obey my commands, you will be severely punished." _Sakura shook her head and decided to forget about that. All she wanted was to see him. She was disobeying the lord's command but she didn't give a shit and besides he would not be able to harm her because she was now far away from him, or was she really? She took a big breath and entered the key in the doorknob. Her heart was pounding so fast. She was scared to face him. She knew that he was frustrated but she needed to see him badly.

She slowly pushed the door opened and entered. She then closed the door behind and walked across the room. She couldn't see anything nor hear him. She didn't know where he was but for a reason her legs brought her to the bed. When she was 2 meters away from the bed, a pair of red bloody eyes opened quickly. They scared her. It was cold and angry.

There he was sitting on the bed. His eyes wide opened but he didn't even move an inch. His long dark hair hid most of his face but his eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Itachi…" she called out for him. Her voice was trembling from fear. She was afraid he would reject her because she left him. She took a step forward but as she did, she saw a blur coming at her with an amazing speed. She had no time to react but after she felt as if she was being crushed by something. Soon she noticed that he was embracing her tightly. A smile appeared on her face and she moved her hands to hug him back. His head buried itself on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, the side where she wasn't bitten. He whispered her name softy.

"Sakura…I missed you… Are you alright? What happened?" he embraced her tighter.

"I'm sorry… I'll tell you what happened later along with Sasuke… and… I didn't mean to anger you-" before she could finish, one of his hands moved to her cheek and caressed it. He pulled his head away from her neck and looked into her emerald eyes. He leaned down until her his forehead and hers touched. They could feel their warm breaths on their skins. She raised her hand to touch his hand that was on her cheek. Slowly and gently and she rubbed her hand against his. She heard a small chuckle coming from him. In mere seconds he claimed her lips. He missed those lips of hers and so did she. They slightly pulled away from each other.

"You're injured and covered with blood. Who did this to you? They will pay dearly." His eyes widened with worry as he saw her body going limp. She was going to fall on the ground if he didn't have his hand around her waist. He pulled her to his chest and carried her to his bed

"Sakura!" he screamed her name as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. He thought she lost consciousness but she slightly opened her eyes.

"I'm alright…" She whispered and he shook his head. She gave him a weak smile and caressed her cheek with his.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be worrying about me but about you. Did you rest and eat well Itachi?" she asked him and he nodded. She let out a sigh as a relief.

"We should wash your wounds up before they get infected." He started to pull the torn clothes Sasuke wrapped around her. She immediately stopped him by holding his wrists.

"It's alright, I'll clean my wounds alone." she whispered weakly and saw sadness in his eyes. She chuckled at his sight and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just funny to see you with that face. You usually have a mean and dangerous look on your face but now it seems kinder and sweeter." her fingers slightly rubbed his cheek.

"The only times I can show this face is when I'm only with you…" he whispered into her ear making her giggle.

"Just like your brother…" Soon she stood up but her legs abandoned her. She was slowly losing her balance by he caught her before she hit the ground again.

"With this condition do you expect to walk to the bathroom?" She gave him a dumb smile. Seeing this, he sighed and lifted her up from the floor.

He carried her to the bathroom and laid her next to the bath. She looked at him and he stared back at her confused. They stared at each other for a moment until he saw a vein popping out of her 'apparently' big forehead. Anger rose in her eyes and her lips mumbled something he could not understand or was he pretending not to have heard her. A 'huh?' escaped his lips.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him and he smirked evilly.

"Come on, you're wounded and tired. I would be glad to help you clean yourself." A blush came upon her face.

"I…"

"Need help?" he bowed down in front of her and removed her bandages. She sat there staying quiet and blushing.

Minutes passed after he helped her wash her wounds and now, she was sitting on his bed wearing his long black shirt that reached her mid-thighs. She was alone in his room. Itachi went to look for some food for her. Her eyes were half open. She was scared to fall asleep because she knew the demon could enter her head when she slept like last time.

"_You shall never see him again. If you do not obey my commands, you will be severely punished."_ His words still echoed in her mind. She shook her head again and hugged herself.

"What should I do? I released him and now he wants to kill all human kind… Must I stop him? I don't know… he's far more powerful than I am but after all… I'm the one who woke him…" Sakura whispered and turned her head to the opened window and saw dead trees outside.

"It's the same day… the day when his lover died. He said it was snowing… but today… it's not snowing… Huh? Why am I thinking of him? Do I feel sorry for him?" She looked at the trees and then, out of no where, light green eyes appeared. She gasped at those eyes and tried to flee but for a reason her body was paralyzed by fear. A cold breeze passed by her making her shiver. Crimson/brown sand slid itself in the room. Seeing that she quickly panicked and decided to move, but her legs wouldn't. The sand immediately took advantage and wrapped itself around her body to her face, covering every part of her. It also covered her mouth and nose, letting no oxygen enter her body. Her eyes widened and her breathing speeded up.

"NO!"

* * *

"Sakura!" Her eyes slowly opened. Her view was blurry but she could see who was next to her. She looked around and noticed that she was still in Itachi's dark room, on his bed. She turned around and met his red bloody eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and he bent down until his forehead touched hers. She looked at him and gripped the sheets on her. 

"What happened?" she asked quietly as he raised his eyebrow.

"After I helped you wash your wounds, you fell asleep and then you suddenly let out a bloody scream when I brought you on the bed." She gasped and sat up, but by doing so her head hit Itachi's. She cried out in pain and rubbed her forehead. As for Itachi, he didn't react much because after all, he went through more pain than that.

"Ouch, ouch…" Sakura quickly turned to face the window and saw only trees. _"Was it a nightmare or was he controlling my head? It couldn't be a dream because I felt pain gathered inside me. He must've entered my head again and caused me mental pain once more… WAIT! If he did… it means that he knows where I am! He must've read my mind while he was in there! All the information about this place… the hide out of the Akatsuki… He knows it! Shit!"_ She then looked at Itachi who was eyeing something else than her face. She looked down at what he was staring and noticed that she was topless in front of him.

"HAAAAA!" Her scream echoed in the whole hide out making most of the Akatsuki deaf for a moment. She quickly glared at him and hid herself under the covers.

"Uhhh…I'll be leaving now… to get some breakfast for you." Her eyes widened in horror as he was about to leave her alone, like the nightmare she just had.

"Itachi! W… wait, I'll go with you, I don't like to be alone…" A smile appeared on his face and he nodded. He walked to his wardrobe and handed her one of his very large T-shirt. He turned around as she dressed and took her hand helping her get up when she was done. She was wearing a black simple shirt with the words 'Fuck off' on it. It was Itachi's favorite t-shirt; he would only lend it to her. The shirt reached her mid-thighs with sleeves that touched her elbows. She felt quite comfortable in it. While they walked to the kitchen the hall was filled by silence until a stupid blond Akatsuki tripped on the floor in front of them. Sakura smiled at him and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sure, everyone knew the person on floor. He was the play boy among them and also the most perverted. He had his blond hair tight up to a ponytail. His dark green eyes could make a girl's heart melt but not this Akatsuki girl because she only liked him as a comrade and friend. He wore the same coat as everyone.

He looked up to Sakura and smiled dumbly. The only female Akatsuki immediately blushed as she noticed what he was looking at. He was looking up into her long shirt. She pulled the shirt down a little more until he was unable to see anymore. She stuck her tongue out and he groaned of displeasure while slowly getting up.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? You pretended to fall in front of me so that you can see my undergarments." She crossed her arms on her chest and glared him. He only smirked and then went next to her only to slip a hand around her waist. When he did, he heard a growl from Itachi but ignored it.

"How could you say such a thing? Am I that low? Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer but it never came instead he received a hit on the head, a very painful one coming from the older Uchiha.

"Deidara cut the crap before I beat the hell out of you."

"Cut what crap?" He asked innocently as his hand traveled down Sakura's back but she pinched his hand hard, making him removed it.

"Flirting." She answered and grinned irritably. He sighed and bent down taking her hand. His lips slowly touched her porcelain skin. He lifted his head back up and smiled warmly to her.

"Welcome back little pink blossom. We all missed your cooking and your loud voice."

"Why thank you." With a last smile the blond slowly walked away into the shadows.

"We'll be waiting for you in the dining room." He disappeared and left the couple in the hall. Sakura turned around to face her lover but she saw his fists balled up tightly. His black colored nails slowly and painfully dug inside his palms to gain control of his jealousy towards the pervert. As she saw that she gently took his hands and undid his fists, getting his nails out of his palms. She knew he was mad when Deidara kissed her hand but she only considered the blond as a friend.

Itachi knew she would be mad if he punched Deidara, so to gain control of his anger he dug his nails into his skin causing it to bleed. His eyes widened as she took his hands and undid his fists. When her delicate hands touched his, he calmed down. He loved how gentle and calm she was when she took care of his wounds. She was always careful in what she did.

"Well for now I can't heal because I'm out of chakra since I summoned Ookami-kun… Man, that wolf drains a lot of chakra..."

"It's alright, I can do it myself and besides…you must be tired."

YOUPI! Finally, anyways the next chapter will have some fluffy moments cute parts! Just guess who? Lol… anyways I'll try to update as fast as I can…


	4. Fear

**Firstly I must thank my reviewers! Thank you for encouraging me! Without you reviewers, I wouldn't continue this fan fiction! ARIGATO! Love ya!**

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic:_ Characters thought

**Chapter 4: **Fear

Finally, all Akastuki members were in the dining room waiting for the couple to come in. Itachi pushed the door,and entered before Sakura. He sat next to Sasori of the red sand. The female Akatsuki sat between the Uchiha brothers.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Kisame asked while he played with his fork,but it was snatched away by Deidara who put it back to its proper place. The shark glared at the pervert and sighed.

"A gentleman shouldn't play with a-"

"Sakura, please ignore these idiots, and resume what happened." Sasuke cut Deidara's sentence. The blonde groaned and pounded like a baby.

For a moment, Sakura hesitated to tell them about the demon because she knew they wouldn't believe her. They would say that she was insane. She shook her and decided it was for the best to tell them.

"After I accomplished my mission, I decided to take a walk, and I found a cave. I… I found a coffin there. In the coffin, a demon lord slept, and I accidentally woke him up. Now, he wants to destroy all human kind, and for some unknown reason, he chose me to help him. I said I didn't want to help him of course." a moment of silent filled the room but after that, everyone burst into laughter, everyone except Sasori, Sasuke and Itachi.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Sakura slammed her hands on the table.

"That was a funny joke, Sakura. Are you sure you're not making an excuse just to go see another man? Now tell us the real reason why you-"

"I'm not joking Deidara! I'm serious!" She stood up, and glared at him. Deidara was sitting in front of her. He could see that she wasn't joking. He could tell it in her eyes. Then he stopped laughing.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but you'll have to prove us that you aren't lying to us." Sasori leaned against his seat, and stared at her.

"Alright…" she glared at the sand man. She slid her fingers under her shirt and pulled the t-shirt off. They could see bandages all around her torso and shoulder. She slowly rolled the bandages around her shoulder. She roughly pulled them off throwing them on the floor. Blood rolled down her arm. Five holes were dug in her skin. No human could do that unless they used a weapon but those holes, they weren't made by weapons.

"W… what the fuck? How did-"

"Like I've said, a demon did this." Sakura spoke.

"The demon, was it the man chasing after you?" Sasuke asked. While everyone stared at her wounds, Itachi stood up and went searching for the first aid kit.

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but know this, he is somewhere near by."

"How can he know that we-"

"He can read my mind Sasori. All he needs is to enter my mind, and search for the information he needs." she sat down as Itachi came back. The older Uchiha pulled out bandages, and rolled them over her wounded shoulder.

"So what you are saying right now is that he's trying to take you away from us?" Itachi asked with his cold icy voice but little did others know his voice contained anger that Sakura was able to ear.

"That I know, yes." Sakura hissed when Itachi tied the bandages.

"Don't worry my sweet Sakura! We'll protect you no matter what!" Deidara shouted.

"Since when am I yours?" Sakura raised an eyebrow when Deidara slid a finger under her chin.

"Since ever." he closed the distant between them. He was almost on the table. Before he could make a move, Itachi grabbed his wrist and threw him at the wall.

"Such nonsense." Itachi sighed, and sat down as he finished washing the blood of Sakura's arm. She smiled at him and leaned closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear, and pulled back.

* * *

It was dawn, and everyone headed back to their rooms after their boss each gave them another mission. This time, Itachi and Sakura were teamed with Deidara and Sasori. Tonight, the Akatsukis would be on their guards after what Sakura had told them. 

In the hall, Sakura walked alone. She had fallen asleep after they ate the breakfast till now. She was now better than earlier this morning. Silence filled the hallways. She was wandering around in search for something precious to her, a present that Itachi had given her when she became an Akatsuki.

"Damn it, where is it?" she looked in the bathrooms, and bedrooms but she still haven't found it. She suddenly bumped into something hard. She took 2 steps backwards and raised her head to see what it was.

"Ha! Sasori! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing of you. Shouldn't you be packing your stuff for tomorrow?" he asked emotionless.

"Well… I'm going to, but before I do, do you know where-"

"In Itachi's room,"

"But I already searched in there."

"Take a second look."

"How do you know it was in his room?"

"Saw it,"

"Euh… Alright thanks." Sakura ran and waved at him.

"Hn." He looked at her retreating figure and walked away.

Sakura ran to Itachi room but stopped when she was at his door. His door was open and that was unusual. Normally, he would close his door or even lock it. He would only lock his door when he had a bad day. She went into his room, and turned on the light. She hated when he turned of the lights, it felt like they were locked in a closet.

"Where is it?" Sakura searched his whole room, and found nothing. She sat on the bed, tired of searching. She leaned onto the bed, and felt something underneth her. She gasped, and took the sheets off revealing the thing she was searching for. It was a baby fox. It was sleeping peacefully until she had crushed him.

"Kyuubi!" She screamed, and hugged him. The fox moved his tail from right to left happy to see his mother again. It licked her cheek, and she giggled. She put Kyuubi on her lap ,a nd brushed his fur with her hand. He purred and closed his red eyes.

Then, she heard a noise, something coming from Itachi's bathroom. She slid her hand to her thigh where she had placed a kunai, and pulled it out. The door opened, and she was ready to throw.

"What are you doing in my room?" a lazy and tired voice stopped her attack. She gasped and put her kunai back to where it was placed. It was Itachi, he just finished taking his bath. He was only wearing his robe, and a black towel around his waist. She was almost drooling at his sight.

"Well… I eum… came to take this fellow back!" she pointed at Kyuubi who yawned.

"He must've entered when I didn't close my door well." he sighed, and walked to the light switch.

"I'll take my leave now." Sakura smiled to him and took Kyuubi into her arms walking to the door. When she was half way to the door, the light turned off and the door closed itself. She sighed. She hated when he was played with her.

"Itachi! Turn on the light! You know I can't see in the dark!"

"Say, did you really come only for Kyuubi? Not for me?" a dark voice rang in her ears. When she turned around, her eyes met his. She gasped as he pushed ner onto the bed ,with a smile across his face. He had both of his hands on the sides of her shoulders. His face was incredibly close making her uncomfortable. When he had pushed her, Kyuubi jumped off of her arms, and went to the bed.

"I came for Kyuubi but I never expected you to be here. I thought you went library like usually-"

"Sleep with me tonight," he whispered, and she blushed. "I wouldn't want you to be hurt by that demon on the loose again."

"Alright, I'll sleep with you until he is gone, but I don't want you to do naughty things."

"Since when have I done naughty things?" he asked innocently. She sighed ,and pushed him away. She stood up and walked to his wardrobe. As she opened it, Itachi gasped.

"There's nothing inside." he said but he shut himself up when she pulled out her undergarment he was keeping.

"And what's this?" she asked him while he blushed.

"That- I…" she walked up to him and put a finger on his lips. She smiled to him and yawned.

"I forgive you, now let's go to sleep." Itachi wrapped his arms around her and brought her on the bed. Her head was under his, and her hands rested themselves on his chest. _"Please, don't let that monster be here again, in my dream…"_

"Goodnight," after a while they both fell in a deep slumber with Kyuubi next to them.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as she felt something fluffy and warm next to her. Her emerald orbs were fully opened. It was Kyuubi who was caressing against her as if he wanted something. She sighed, and kissed her pet on his head. 

"Yes, yes… I know what you want." she whispered, and pulled Itachi's arms away from her. She bent down to his sleeping face and lightly kissed his lips. She giggled, and walked to the door with Kyuubi following, leaving her lover alone in his room.

In the hall, she walked behind Kyuubi who raced to the kitchen. When she got there, she set her pet's food on the floor letting him feed himself. As the animal ate, she petted him. When they were done, they walked back. While they did, Sakura was in deep thoughts. _"That's strange. He didn't appear in my dream… not as if I wanted to, but-" _She was cut off when Kyuubi started to growl angrily at something. The fox was looking in front of them but Sakura couldn't see anything. She bent down to Kyuubi, and petted him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he started to growl even more. Her heart suddenly stopped for a second when she saw… bloody sand. She reacted fast. She took Kyuubi in her arms and jumped away from the sand. In mere seconds, the whole hall was covered by sand. She gasped when her legs were caught in the sand. She let Kyuubi go.

"Kyuubi, go find Itachi and bring him here, quickly!" she yelled to the fox, and he immediately ran to the room. It was rather strange that Kyuubi didn't get caught in the sand like she did. Was it because the demon had no interest in killing the poor animal? Maybe. But for the moment, she knew that she was his target, and not Kyuubi.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed and put some chakra into her hand like Sasuke did to break the sand strings. Her legs were free but not the hallway. She ran as quickly as possible to the fire alarm and pulled the switch on. It rang loud enough to make the Akatsuki's awake. _"Why? Why isn't he coming out? All I see is his sand… where is he-" _Her eyes widened when she felt cold hands on her neck slowly rubbing her skin painfully. She was left speechless when his cold breath touched her warm skin.

"Such a stubborn human… Tell me, why do insist on disobeying me so much knowing the consequences?" his cold voice made her shivered.

"I," Sakura balled up her fists. She was scared, even frighten but why? She feared a lot of things but she was always able to get over it but why can't she get through this one fear? No, she had to get over this one. She was after all, the daughter of a Hokage. As a child from a strong family, she couldn't back down so easily. Her mother wouldn't be proud of her if she did. "Because! I'm not your slave!" she turned around, and punched the demon in his face making him back away. She could see his cold light green orb widened. She smiled as she succeeded to hit him but her smile disappeared as she heard him chuckled. She could now see amusement in his eyes.

"Perfect! You'll make a perfect mate! No one has dared hit me twice. The first hit they made caused their lives but you dear, hit me twice and you're still standing with your feet! Marvelous! I just love the fire in your eyes. But I don't like disobedient mates. So, please change that little part of you." he chuckled more. Sakura glared at him. _"This guy is out of control. First when I hit him he was furious, and wanted to punish me. Now that I hit him twice he's happy? I must've hit him too hard."_

"I won't change. I love him, and I won't leave him. I promised him to stay by his side."

"I see. Then I shall teach you how to obey-" he was rudely interrupted by someone. The voice rang though the hallway.

"SAKURA!" a smile appeared on her face when she saw Itachi running with Kyuubi to her. She started to run to them but they were separated by a sand wall. She turned around to see a very pissed demon. Then she saw the other members of the Akatsuki coming to her from the side where the sand wall wasn't there.

"I thought I made it clear enough for you. I ordered you not to see him again!" his eyes were filled with anger, and another sand wall appeared on the other side blocking all passage of escape.

"Damn you! I told you I will not obey you!" in a blink of eye, she was beneath him. His hands on her neck and his face an inch away from her. She grabbed his hands trying to shove him aside but he was way stronger then her. She had tried to kick him, but he was leaning between her legs. She breathed harder trying to gain as much oxygen as possible.

"Do as I say or your precious comrades will perish. Remember, unknown to them, they are all standing on my sand. I can easily wipe them away," He saw her eyes widened with worry. "Seems to me you no choice. Submit to me and I'll let them go. Come, come with me."

Sakura stayed silent for a moment. She closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. _"What should I do? If I say no, he'll kill my family, they have no chance against him in this situation _**(A/N:** She doesn't have a family so she considers them as hers. Maybe they are criminals but they all get along as a family and team, well sometimes_and if I say yes, he'll destroy human kind itself. I might as well get along with him, and then turn against him? This may be a big risk to take but I was the one who started all of this. I must take the responsibilities." _Unknown to her, the demon was reading her mind all along. If she wanted to play, he would gladly participate.

"I'll go but in two conditions." she would've wished for him not to harm any human, but the point of this deal was to kill humans.

"And what might that be?" A smirk came upon his face when he was pleased by her answer.

"First, you let them go and secondly, don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!"

"Agreed." as the deal was off, the ceiling collapsed. Gaara immediately pulled Sakura up with his sand and not with hands, because it was part of the deal they made. When the pieces of the ceiling stopped falling, a dark figure jumped down on the sand. It revealed red angry eyes.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura whispered his name and shook her head as no. She didn't want him to come close. She couldn't face him because she was going to break the promise they did. She took some step backwards and hid herself behind Gaara, ashamed of herself.

"Sakura," He called her named and stepped closer to them but he stopped all of a sudden.

"STOP, don't come any closer… please just leave."

"But-" before he could finish, Sakura shed tears. Her eyes were filled with tears making her view blurry.

"Gaara, please. Can we just leave already?" The demon smirked at her and wrapped both of them around the sand. Sakura looked at her lover a last time before disappearing.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" a last tear fell on the floor and they perished. As much as Itachi wanted to save her, he was unable because of the sand wrapping around them. It was harder then anything he had seen.

Itachi was on his knees as everyone else came to the rescue. The sand disappeared from the hallway. Sasuke walked to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder but his hand was pushed away roughly by Itachi. No one could tell how he was. His raven hair hid his entered face but they could hear his voice clearly. He was mad alright.

"I'll find you, and I'll tear that bastard in shreds."

* * *

In a town where nobody lives no more, the demon laid the sleeping human on a futon with his sand. He had found the best house to live in for the time being. The whole entire village was burned. Some buildings were in good conditions and some were not. It would seem that this village had lost a war, a long time ago. The corpses were all buried outside the village, in front of the gates. The village stinks of human blood. 

Sakura whimpered in her sleep. She had cried to sleep during their journey to who knows where. Gaara shifted his gaze to her, and moved his forehead to her hers. No, she didn't have a fever. She must have a nightmare. As he was going to enter her nightmare, her eyes opened, and she screamed. When she did, she had jumped off of the futon, and wrapped her hands around the demon's neck. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He froze and let her do as she wished.

After a few minutes, she calmed herself. She gasped as she felt sand against her chest, pushing her away from him. He stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump on you like that. I'm really sorry." she washed her tears away, and looked around. Her eyes widened as she looked across the window. He could see sadness in her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked him as she stood up from the futon and walked to the door.

"I don't know. A burned village?"

"No, this can't be…" she started to run up the house's stair and went to the roof where she could have a better view of the village. Gaara followed her closely, in the shadow making sure she wouldn't escape. When they both got to the roof, he saw Sakura run to the left side. She was eyeing the faces of the Hogakes graved in the mountains. Her mouth opened but not a single word came out. The demon did nothing. He crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at her. Tears rolled down from her face again as she fell on her knees.

"We're in Konoha, my village…"

**Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter... During the time I was writting my fanfics, I had problems with the computer... or should I say with the owner of the computer... Anyways I'll update as fast as I can... but before that I have to update my other fanfics...**

**Please review**


	5. Her Pain and His Pleasure

**Firstly I must thank my reviewers! Thank you for encouraging me! Without you reviewers, I wouldn't continue this fan fiction! ARIGATO! Love ya!**

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic:_ Characters thought

**Chapter 5: **Her Pain and His Pleasure

"We're in Konoha, my village…" her silent tears rolled down on the floor. She whipped them away, and struggled to get up. A cold chuckle came from the shadows.

"The little fierce vixen has fallen on her knees? That's a scene I won't forget." he walked soundlessly to her. She stood up, and glared at him. Her fists were balled, and her eyes were turning red.

"Of all places, you had to bring me to this one, didn't you? Does it amuse you to see me in pain?" she hissed at him. He stopped walking when his face, and body was an inch away from her. He smirked, and lifted her chin up with his sand. She backed away from him, and raised her arm to slap him but his sand wrapped itself around her before she could touch him.

"I told you not to touch me! You're breaking the deal!" she yelled at him.

"No I didn't. You only said not to touch you with my hands. Not any other parts or things of me," he lifted her head up until he could see her eyes. "Is there's something about this place that makes you uncomfortable? If it does, I have nothing to do with it. I know nothing about this filthy stinky place."

"How dare you call this place filthy? This place was the best village existed!" she yelled at him.

"Was." he was right. It was the best before… She closed her eyes, and leaned her head down as defeated. As he saw her calm down, his sand slowly came back into his gourd. He let her fall on the floor.

"You will need to train until you are worthy enough to be mated. If you were to be mated now, you wouldn't stand the transformation. What I'm saying is you would die."

"I- I would die?"

"Precisely, your body and spirit are not strong enough to stand the transformation. You will change from inside and out. A demon's body is far more powerful than a human. To change into a demon, the demon has to give blood to the human. Once the mortal drank the blood of the demon, the liquid enters the body, and changes everything inside. Once you are changed, your bones, and muscles will grow stronger, making you much powerful. Your will eat more to conserve your energy. Of course the transformation isn't without pain. That is why you will need to train."

"I don't want to-"

"We will stay in this village until your training is over. You are forbidden to see that lover of yours. I'll be going in search for some useful weapons for our training. If you do plan to escape, tonight's punishment will be more severe." with that, he left her. She was trembling from fear. She was scare of knowing what he had planned for her.

During the time Sakura had been wandering around her town, where she was supposed to rule. She stopped when she came across a flower shop. A sad smile appeared on her face as she entered the shop. As she came in, she saw a white rose, her best friend's favorite flower. She could sense that her tears were coming back again so she left the shop as fast as possible.

She had passed by all the buildings, painful memories, and pleasant ones came back to her. She stopped on her tracks when she reached the biggest mansion in the village, her house. It was the house that was in the worst condition. She walked into the front of the house where laid a tomb. She bent down, and touched the picture of a silver haired man and a blonde woman. The man wasn't exactly a hot guy but he was a man with a heart of gold. The woman had a though look but inside, she was the kindest person she had met.

"Father, I came back…" Tears filled her eyes. Her eyes looked in the right side of her father's picture.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep your promise… You told me to rebuild this village but I was too much of a coward to come back here… I couldn't even keep the one I made with Itachi…"

**Flashback**

In a burned house where blood was filled, a blonde woman laid in the hallway next to her daughter who was only but a child. She was barely 7 years old. The woman was bleeding seriously. Her breaths became pants. She would die soon, and she knew it. The woman turned to face her daughter who was crying. A smile appeared across her face as she lifted her daughter's head up to face her.

"Sakura honey, don't cry anymore. You'll be alright." her daughter shook her head as a no.

"No mother, you're hurt… Let's go find father! He'll be able to cure-"

"No Sakura, it's too late. Say, can you keep a last promise to momma?" the young girl sniffed and nodded. "You have to be strong and come back here… I want you to build a new Konoha where people will be accepted…"

"I-I promised you mommy."

"Now wipe those tears away and give me a last smile." her mother put her hand on her cheek, and Sakura did as she was told to.

"That's my good girl." she kissed her on her forehead. Before they both knew it, a ninja had sneaked up on them, and he prepared to slash them up with a sword. As a mother, the woman took the hit. She used her back a shield to protect her daughter. Her arms were tightly holding her precious child. The woman's blood was everywhere on the ninja.

Sakura eyes widened. She had witness the horrible scene. She screamed, and held her mother tightly against her. She was shaking her mother.

"Please mother! Wake up-" the ninja retrieve his sword from the mother's back and prepared for another attack but this time he was aiming at the little girl. Sakura buried her head on her mother's shoulder, and waited for the attack to come but it never did. Instead, she heard the sword hit another one. Her green eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was a black figure in front of her blocking the attack of the ninja. She didn't know it was a girl or a boy.

"Run!" the figure told her.

"No! I won't leave without mother!" she yelled as the building began to collapse with the fire burning. She heard the figure groaned angrily.

"Tsunade-sama is dead! We can't save her anymore!"

"She's my mother! I won't leave her even if I die!"

"Stubborn bitch!" the figure kicked the ninja sending him into the fire, burning into aches. The figure walked to her, and grabbed her mother, tossing her over its shoulder. It grabbed her hand, and ran to the exit dodging every fire and objects.

Finally, they got out of the building. When they did, Sakura saw a young boy around her age. He had short raven hair and red eyes. She recognized those eyes, only the Uchiha clan possessed those eyes. She looked at the person next to him lying on the floor. As soon as she saw his silver hair, she cried out his name.

"Father!" Sakura let go of the figure's hand, and ran to her father, but was soon stopped by the young boy.

"Stop! Jiyaira-sama is seriously wounded." he spoke to her coldly. She ignored him, and pushed him aside. She bent down to touch her father's face. He was cold, and covered by blood like the rest of the villagers.

"F-Father. Please don't leave me too… Mother is-" he felt her father's finger on her lips shutting her up.

"Sasuke, Itachi. As the Hokage's husband, I order you to protect my daughter." the dark figure who saved Sakura was revealed when the sunlight hit him. He was a teenager back then, and both Sakura and Sasuke where only but mere children. The first time Sakura had seen him, she didn't like him because he looked so cold and dangerous. Yes, she feared him not until she found his soft side.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama." Itachi swore, and placed Tsunade next to her husband. Jiraiya lifted his hand to Tsunade's cheek and rubbed it. Her skin was cold as ice.

"Tsunade…" he turned to his daughter, and noticed that she didn't cry. He gave her a smile, and patted her head. She smiled to him warmly remembering her mother's last wishes..

"Good, you look gorgeous when you smile. It was exactly what I wanted to see before I leave." those were his last words before he left the mortal word. Sakura closed her eyes, and put her hand on her father's eyes, closing them. She laid her mother against her father. She stood up, and turned around to face the Uchihas.

"There's nothing left in this village, we should go." Itachi said coldly. He had lost his parents that day too but he showed no emotion as for Sasuke, he had cried enough. He shed no more tears.

"Where?" Sakura looked at the sky. Wind blow against her making her hair spread.

"Where ever the wind takes us." Itachi said.

The next day after they had buried all the villagers, they left the village. Once they were in the forest, they had fallen into the enemies trap, the Akatsuki. They surrounded them.

"Now, now… What do we have here?" a tall man that smelled like alcohol walked to the children. Sakura grabbed both Uchihas sleeves. Itachi glanced at her with the corner of his eye and saw her fear. He groaned at the man in front of them as a sign to back away, but the man ignored his warning. He advanced, and grabbed Sakura's small arm and dragged her forward to him. She gasped as he did and bit his arm, making him let go of her.

"Bitch!" the drunken man slapped her face, making her fall on the ground. Sasuke immediately came to her aid, and noticed the blood on her lips. Itachi ran to the tall man, and flipped him over him, making him hit the ground. Suddenly, another came from the people surrounding them.

"It's rare that Orochimaru let villagers live after his attacks." a shark man moved in front of them, and looked at them closely.

"Tch, whatever, can I kill them now? I don't like their faces." the drunken man pulled out a sword.

"Wait," the shark man yelled, and moved forwards the kid who looked the wisest. The tall man paused, and groaned angrily. "Say, would you like to join us?"

"KISAME! What are you talking about! Theses kids are weaklings!" the drunken man screamed.

"Just like you when you joined the Akatsuki. Those children are weak but this teenager has a strong aura. We may need him, plus, they have no home. So how about it kid? Wanna join? Your little friends can also come. As I can see you are not going to leave them unless they come with you." Kisame glared at Itachi who retreated his fighting stand.

"If we go with you, will we become stronger?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, of course, but you'll need to shed some blood. Are you ready to slaughter people? If not forget it."

"I and my younger brother can… But…" Itachi turned around, and faced Sakura who hid herself behind Sasuke. "She may be not ready yet."

"Then she'll be just a nuisance…" Kisame sighed.

"NO! I'll do anything to become stronger because… I want to build a new Konoha and avenge my parents!" Sakura walked up to Kisame and glared at him.

"Oh! Little girl has courage!" Kisame put his hand on her head and she yelped.

"Don't touch me you stink!" she pulled his hand away, and hid herself behind Itachi.

"Before we join, can we make a deal?" Itachi asked, and Kisame nodded while glaring at Sakura. "When we'll meet Orochimaru, it's our battle not yours understood?"

"You're asking a lot from me kid. I can't guaranty he'll be all yours because we all came here for his death but as you see, we came too late."

"Then I am not joining!" Sasuke yelled, and pulled both Sakura and Itachi away from them.

"Don't bug in brat!" the drunken man told Sasuke.

"BITE ME!"

"Why you!"

"Enough, you are all acting like brats!" Kisame stood between them. "Maybe I can deal with your request with the boss. But as far as I'm concerned, the boss wants Orochimaru's death for disturbing several of our missions."

"Is that so? Than I'm in." Itachi crossed his arms.

"NII-SAN! Do you know who they are? They are wanted assassins!" Sasuke screamed.

"Aren't we assassins too? Have you counted how many people we've killed that day? In this world, you must kill to survive."

"I'm in." Sakura stepped forward.

"Not you too!" Sasuke wined.

"Itachi-san is right. I want revenge and strength. Enough, I have enough of this weak heart I possess. If I was stronger, Konoha could've been saved and the villagers." Sakura balled up her fists, and stared at the ground.

"So the decision is made." Itachi spoke.

**End of Flashback**

Footsteps walked towards her. She knew who it was. He was the only one who could walk that slow and quiet. She dried up her tears and stood up looking at him. He had is same old blank face.

"Weapons." He dropped them on the floor. "Training starts now." Without a warning, his sand connected itself with her chest pushing her to the wall of the other building. She flew to the wall, and we she hit the building, she screamed in pain. Her body slowly slid down from the wall to the floor. Blood came out from her lips as she coughed, and embraced herself from the pain.

"Get up." His sand pushed her up on her feet.

"You bastard." she panted, and glared at him. She had no choice. If she didn't fight back, he would kill her. When she insulted him, he appeared next her and whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"What did I say? I told you not to talk to me like that." his sand wrapped around her feet but this time she ran away from it. She ran to take the weapons on the floor, and picked them up. A kunai, a shuriken, a scroll, and a bomb seal. THAT'S IT! She cursed, and ran away from him. There was no chance in hell she can beat him with those old, half burned weapons, but she still took them.

Her training lasted all morning. She was tired, and wounded badly. Her whole body was in pain. Blood, bruises, and cuts surrounded her body. She was now hiding behind a house. She couldn't walk anymore because her legs were numb. Itachi's shirt was almost torn apart.

She gasped as she heard his footsteps once again. Her weapons were shattered. She had nothing. She was doomed. She gasped as his footsteps stopped ,and as she felt his hot breath tickling her bloody skin. Her emerald orbs widened, and her whole body trembled.

"That's all you can do? I thought you were better than that slave." he hissed.

"Yes, that's all I can do. If I'm not strong enough how about you go find yourself another slave?" she whispered. He chuckled, and pushed her down on the ground harshly with his sand. He went on top of her, and leaned on to her neck. She opened her mouth to remind him about the deal.

"I don't want too, and I am not touching you with my hand." he nuzzled her neck, and she groaned with displeasure.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Your blood." he bit her neck, and she screamed. She put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him away. He didn't move but bit harder drawing her blood even more. He loved the flavor of her blood. There was a something in there that he liked.

Her vision blurred, and she made something that no man or demon would do in an eternity. She kicked his cock, and pushed him down. She struggled to stand up, and ran away as she heard him growled with anger and pain.

As much as she wanted to escape from him she couldn't. No one could run away from the demon lord. No one…

He got up to her in no time, and wrapped his sand painfully against her. She gasped as she stopped, and glared at him.

"You will regret that." he hissed, and tightened his hold. Unknown to him when he tightened his hold her cuts opened more, and serious amounts of blood came out. She screamed, and screamed but her pain was his pleasure. He loved to see people suffering.

After minutes of suffering, she stopped moving. Her skin turning incredibly pale, and her lips turned purple. He released his sand, and blood came out along with her body. The blood… it was all over her body and floor.

His eyes widened as she fell on the floor. He walked quickly to her and pulled her to his arms. She was cold… too cold for a human's skin temperature. He leaned his head to her chest, and listened to her heart. It was barely beating.

**Reviews Please**


	6. Demons NEVER lose control

**Firstly I must thank my reviewers! Thank you for encouraging me! Without you reviewers, I wouldn't continue this fan fiction! ARIGATO! Love ya!**

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic:_ Characters thought

**Chapter 5:** Demons NEVER lose control… just in this particular case

He pulled her into his arms and ran to a building. Her breathing was abnormal and sweat rolled down from her large forehead. Her skin was hot and red. Blood covered most her body. Her pink lips were dry. She needed treatment as soon as possible.

In front of the house, he kicked the rusty door opened. He was confused. In his whole life he never felt this way. Why was he so worried about her? Why did he care? She was like other humans, weak and useless.

He laid her on the best bed he could find and check her pulse. She wouldn't survive… He did the only thing he could. He lifted her to his face and ran his cold fingers on her porcelain hot skin. The deal, he remembered it. He broke it. He bent his face to his palm and opened his mouth. His white sharp fangs shined. He roughly bit his own palm drawing a large amount of blood. He moved his palm to her lips so that she would drink it but she refused to open.

He brought his hand and sucked his own blood. He closed his calm eyes and leaned down to her. His cold lips locked against hers. He forced her to drink it. He wouldn't draw back unless she drank the red liquid. Her lungs needed oxygen. She had no choice but to swallow.

He retreated and looked at her wounds. They were closing but her pain wasn't gone yet. After drinking his blood, she would go into a painful transformation. He didn't know if she could survive. It was better to try than not. This was the only way to save her life and it was in her own hands. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and her body started to trembled. He laid her back into the furniture.

She grabbed his shirt and screamed when the pain began. During the whole night, he stayed by her side as she screamed and screamed. He would let her hold his shirt and he would try to calm her down from time to time. He would wipe her sweats away from her face and pet her when she breathed hard. Why was he doing all this? Sometimes he would close his eyes and think.

The sun rise and she had stopped her violent struggling and her ear piercing screams. She had survived. He who thought she was weak, he was fooled. Now he understood what the expression 'never judge a book but its cover' meant. Her emerald orbs bored into his. She was tired and drained.

"I should kill you and get rid of you…" he whispered and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Than do it o mighty demon king." she breathed out. His long clawed fingers wrapped around her slender white neck.

"Don't play with my patience woman."

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow and pulled his collar towards her. She gasped as he fell on her. _"What the? I pulled him down? I couldn't before-"_

"I see the mating ritual was a success." her eyes widened with confusion.

"Wha- What ritual? What did you do to me?!" She screamed at him and shook him. She stopped when she realized that her hands looked bigger than before. She threw him off her and ran to the old rusty mirror before her. She screamed.

Her body changed. She was taller, more muscular and more… not her! She opened her mouth and saw fangs. Her nails… She couldn't describe them. It looked so sharp as if she could slash up a brick with it. Her nightgown had lifted to her mid thighs. She was speechless.

"You… what did you do to me?" she whispered. She could now feel his breath on her neck. His long arms circled around her small frame and brought her to his chest. She held her breath as his claws slowly crawled up to her mouth.

"You drank my blood, woman. You are now like me, a demon. You will not eat human food anymore… only blood…" His fingers silently parted her lips apart. She growled at his movements angrily and bit his middle finger. Sakura pushed him and she leaned herself against the mirror. His blood was… delicious. Her tongue slid between her fangs and licked her lips. She found herself wanting more of his blood. It was sweet with a little hint metal taste. Her fangs longed and her eyes were turning into a darker color. She was losing control. She was lusting after his blood. She didn't understand what was going on… she wanted blood.

"Woman, you desire my blood don't you? This is part of the mating… You need your mate's blood in order to live." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down a bit. He chuckled as she struggled to stay calm.

"Damn you… I am going to…" she panted each word out.

"You're going to do what, dear?" he raised his hand to his neck and with a clawing finger, he dung it into his skin. His blood slowly poured out… down to his collar.

She closed her eyes and tried to regain control of herself but the sweet smell of his blood droved her crazy. She wrapped her slender fingers around his neck and pushed him to the bed. He lay emotionless and pulled her head to his wound. Her tongue slipped out and licked it. She started nipping and cutting his neck.

"You shouldn't be playing with your food-" before he could finish she dung her sharp fangs into his skin and drank. Gaara leaning his head onto the bed and patted her head as she drank.

After a short while, she pulled her fangs out and panted. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He stared blankly at her and watched his blood slid down her chin. His hand reached for her head and pulled her up. Their head were in the same level, so were their eyes. He leaned down to her chin and licked his own blood off her flawless skin. All of a sudden, she stopped his actions and backed away from him. She had regain control of herself. Her hands covered her whole face and tears slid down from her cheeks.

She kneeled down in front of him and sobbed.

"What have I done? What am I doing-" she shivered. His fingers tangled into her silky hair.

* * *

The cold wind blew against her and she shivered. Her long hair blew in all the directions. Her bangs hid her eyes. Her dark figure lay on the dead grass. The moonlight shined down on her. She was now a creature of the darkness. She lifted her hand to the moon and then let her hand fall to the ground when he came forwards. She was still getting used to her new body. It was hard to lose everything in a single night… 

"Did you calm down yet, crybaby?" She could feel his murderous glare on her.

"If you find me weak… why did you choose me-" his frame was suddenly above hers, his hands around her long neck. He leaned down her and breathed in her ear.

"You have proved me wrong by getting through this-" she cut him off by laughing. She was crying from laughter. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"You broke the deal!" She pointed at his forehead and smiled. "You broke it more than once! I am finally free!" Then she stopped laughing and removed her finger on his forehead. "Still, I can not go back with this new body… I am not the same person as before. They will hate me for teaming up with you. I don't even know who I am now. They won't treat me the way they did. You are wise like a fox… You had prepared this all along didn't you? You didn't plan on keeping the deal. I am too naïve…" His silence answered her question.

Suddenly, they heard the grass move. It was not the wind but footsteps. Sakura stood up and looked around. Dark figures surrounded them. Gaara stayed calm as usual, emotionless and oblivious to everything.

"Look what we have here men," a large, fat, short and quite visible hairy man stepped into the light. "What are you kids doing here at night?" his voice was playful and quite annoying to listen to.

"Chasing," Sakura lied. She glared at his headband. Mist ninjas.

"At night, dear, you must be careful. Such a beautiful lady like you could get into trouble." he smirked. Gaara didn't like it one bit and let out a groan.

"Largo, stop toying with them." a more skinny and tall man appeared next to him.

"Gin, you know… We don't offend play with women or brats anymore so…"

"Are you done talking because we would like to be alone?" Sakura spit out.

"Ouch, don't be harsh." The short man approach Sakura and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. In a blink of eye, Largo's arm flew midair. Blood covered Sakura's shocked face and clothes.

"AH!!" Largo stepped away from her and fell on the ground, armless from the right side. His teammates ran to him and glared at the now angered Gaara.

"Gaara you-" Sakura whispered when her mate stepped in front of her.

"Don't touch my woman with your filthy hands, human." He groaned angrily.

"You brat!" Gin took out his katana and positioned it directly on Gaara's throat.

"You are threatening me with this mere toy?" the demon's eyes glowed in the dark. Everyone who would set a glance at his eyes would be wise to start running but Gin, a not very bright man, charged at him.

"DIE," he raised his katana over Gaara's head. Sand started pouring out of its cage and it surrounded the enemies. Sakura knew what would happen. She took a step back and turned over her heels and ran away from the battle.

She ran away from everything. Her speed was now incredibly faster because of her inhuman powers. Cuts, blood and bruises covered her body as she ran the forest. Branches of trees flawed her beautiful skin. She stopped when her legs gave up on her. Screams of pain and cries were heard though the whole forest. She covered her ears and cried. Why did he have to kill them? Why could he just spared them and leave? Why did she free him?

After a few seconds, the noises stopped and she trembled. She could hear his footsteps from miles away. He was coming her way. She got up and started running again but this time, she was running for her life. She knew he would hurt her for running away from him.

Drops of water hit her skin. Rain started pouring. She was wet from head to toes. Fear, pain and anger rushed in her.

* * *

Blood was everywhere on the grass. Pieces of bodies also laid everywhere. A smiled turned into a smirk, a smirk turned into laughter. He laughed at their remains. 

"You foolish humans dared challenge me? See what your foolishness had brought upon you." His laugh had finally quiet down as he noticed that his mate was gone. Her fresh aura and footprints let to the forest. He grinned. His fangs shined with the moonlight. They were pointy and long.

"That woman hasn't learned her lesson yet. She refuses to go back home and yet she flees away from me knowing the consequences." His dark figured disappeared into the darkness chasing after a naïve young woman.

* * *

She was panting and sweating. The rain didn't help her much in this situation. The ground was slippery. She could fall down from a cliff anytime and she did. She tried to hold on to something but it was impossible. Sakura rolled down from the cliff and fell right into a puddle of mud. Her left arm and leg were unable to move. She got up but fell back down. 

"Now, what do we have here?" his voice came behind her. His breath tickled her ear. She turned around and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry… P-Please don't hurt me!" she cried and a wide smile appeared in his lips.

"Oh no I won't mate, I'll just," before he even finished his sentence, his hand reached for her neck slammed her whole being into the hard ground. Her breathing was labored. His eyes pierced into hers. "Punish for what you have done earlier dear." He saw her eyes widened with fear. She knew she could not escape him.

She was left behind, beaten and weak. He left her alone, in the forest. Anything could happen to a young human girl in this area.

Steps came towards her. The steps were so graceful and slow. It sounded like music to her ears. Her surroundings were blurry to her. Half of her body was on the mud mixed with blood.

A figure stepped into the rain and it leaned down to her. She reached her hand out for the blurry figure and whispered.

"Who are you?"

The hand held hers tightly.

**Sigh… So tired… Anyways I hoped you liked this torturous chapter! Sorry its so short! This story was NOT corrected! I tried to update it as fast as possible! Gomen!**


	7. Don't Judge People by Looks

**Warnings:** Characters are OC and rated M for violence and language. I make a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Italic:_ Characters thought

**Chapter 6: **Don't Judge People by Looks

Sunlight hit her porcelain face. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. She felt a mattress under her body. She knew she was brought by someone else. She slowly turned her face to look at the room. It was very dull and completely white with wood furniture's. The table near the bed she was laying on had lilies. It smelled so fresh and soothing. The door flicked opened and made her jump up. A woman came in. She had silky long blond hair but the sunlight blinded the sight of her face. Oh how it reminded her of her mother with her thin complex with bright blond hair.

"That's a bad beating you got." The woman got closer. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple turtle neck and a rather short skirt.

"Yeah, this asshole got me good." Sakura smiled.

"Though surprisingly, your wounds healed within a week." The woman raised her eyebrow and lowered the bowl of soup onto the table. She then crossed her arms together.

"I was born with supernatural healing and immune system." Sakura joked but it didn't seem to amuse the woman. She just snorted and walked out by saying "You're in a brothel dear. You're lucky the boss had taken interest in you. Or you would've ended up like all of us here, who pays for their meals with shitty penniless costumers. Thank that cotton candy hair of yours. You don't come across features like that often." The next thing she knew, the blonde woman slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gosh... why do I always end of in shit holes!" Sakura shrieked and pulled her hair. She then let off the biggest sigh ever. She looked around and saw an emerald kimono lying on the wood chair against the wall. She couldn't stay in these bloody and muddy clothes. Thank goodness they didn't leave her undressed. Who knows what they could've done. She got up and started getting out of her foul clothes. As soon as she was completely bare, the door opened and a blond man with spiky hair and shiny crystal blue eyes came in. His face was ten shades red. His mouth turned into a pout and the door was shut close.

"What the hell! Can't you nock?" Sakura yelled. There was a sudden silence and after a stuttering voice followed. "I-I-I didn't think you'd be... you know. I'm sorry for being impolite but I haven't gotten a chance to check up on you ever since I found you lying on the ground. So I wanted to see how you were." He paused and she heard him lean against the door. His voice was honest and sweet. "I suppose you're fine since, since-since your body is absolutely magnificent." Sakura's eyes widened. Forget what she said about him being sweet. He was a total loser and a pervert. She couldn't believe what he just said. She pulled the kimono from the chair and slipped it on. She opened the door and the man stubbles backwards due to the fact he was leaning on the door. She grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him in her room. He fell flat on his ass and stared at her with disbelief. She was gorgeous with clothes on or off. Her pink hair was like silky curtains hiding partially her face and the kimono was a bit too big so the collar fell down her shoulders. The kimono dragged onto the floor. She was so petite. He blushed and gave her a boyish smile but before he knew it she had him by the neck.

"Who are you? In what city am I? Where can I find your so called boss?" She glared at him. He chocked and struggled to talk.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. You're in a new city named Edo and this city was built for the sole purpose of red light districts." He gulped. He saw her flinched.

"Answer my last question buddy."

"I am the boss." He smiled and his eyes closed like a cat's. Sakura's jaw dropped. This young man who was a few age younger than her operated this whore house? He looked so innocent.

"Would you mind getting off now? You're rather heavy. Do you eat a lot?" She smacked him and took her hands off his neck. "If you want, you can work here! You're so pretty you'd get a lot of costumers! You get free rent and food! Our ramen is delicious here!" He blew out and took her hands. She suddenly blushed and looked away. "Are you a virgin?" His head followed hers and smiled. She blushed even more and removed her hands from his and coughed and nodded. He laughed. "Don't worry! I can help you with that!" Her eyes widened.

"What- what! I am saving myself for someone! You can't just take this away from me!" She protected her chest with her arms and took a few steps back.

"Oh no! Not me dear! We have this costumer that every woman desires! He doesn't seem to be interested in the other women but you're a unique case! He would pay gold for you!" He rubbed his hands together and leaned forward. Before she knew it, women barged into the room with brushes, towel, hot water and much more cosmetic stuff.

The moon was lighting Edo city. Bright red lights were hung onto the Japanese brothels and women cheered out of their sliding windows inviting men in their provocative outfits. Men rushed everywhere. They drooled and wandered for the most beautiful woman.

"Come on Itachi-teme! We came here all the way for you to get laid! You need to chill a bit and breathe." Kisame sighed out while dragging his eyes for women he could afford. "After all, we've been here for a few days now and all the women want a piece of you. Getting laid will reduce your stress trust me, I know better. We'll find Sakura soon but right now you're here. Tracking her down will take months."

"Brother, he is right. The boss of Red Palace asked you to go meet the most gorgeous woman he ever caught. He was so disappointed you weren't interested in his women that he promised you a fine catch next time. We'll see if he kept his words. Just go. It won't hurt." Sasuke walked beside his elder brother and smirked at the women wooing him. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He did need some break from all the searching he had been doing but knowing she was out there with a freak made his gut clenched. He hoped she kept her virginity and that she was safe. She kept herself for him only. He was a man with hormones and she was a woman who wasn't ready yet. She knew he only loved her but all the hormonal pressure he had to endure near her presence killed him so she allowed him to sleep with other women for the sole purpose of sex and nothing else.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She's never been so feminine and so well dressed. Her hair was pulled up like a geisha's with some stands falling down. A cherry blossom pinned her hair up. Her eyelashes were long because of the black mascara. Her white skin made her red lips stand out so much. They looked so plum and soft. Her emerald kimono with cherry blossom design hung onto her shoulders showing cleavage of her soft perky breasts. Her kimono was slightly opened from her thighs showing her strong legs. She touched her lips and gasped.

"He'll love you. It took a whole day to get you this pretty. It was worth it." Naruto smiled and took her hands and dragged her out of the door. As soon as she got out, red lights blinded her eyes. It was a beautiful place. Women were laughing while flirting with men who were drinking. Tables were everywhere. Women lead some men to their chambers. It was all ancient Japanese design the sliding doors, floors, ceiling, stairs, windows, furniture, lights and lambs hanging against the walls. It was all black and red. Her previous room was dull and boring and rather modern. It must've been the nursing room.

"Do you like? This is the Red Palace, the most prestigious of all brothels!" Naruto smirked and lead her to another room. She was so overwhelmed with everything she didn't know where she was headed. A huge golden door slid open and she was pushed in. She shrieked and stubble.

"Good luck! Please do your best now!" She heard the boss laughing and walking away from the door. Sakura felt her eyebrows sweat. Her heart was beating like no tomorrow. She could hear the man sip his tea. He was kneeling down in front of the table waiting for her. She didn't want to turn towards him. She wasn't a whore for crying out loud! She was in debt with this Naruto person but she wasn't going to sell her virginity to this random rich asshole. She decided to take a deep breath and simply state to this man that he couldn't buy her since she wasn't a whore.

"_3.2.1!"_

Sakura turned around. Her whole body froze. Her breathing stopped. She gazed down at the man sipping his green tea. She recognized that onyx silky hair, the strong jaw with the thin lips, the broad shoulders and those red eyes hiding underneath close eyelids.

"I-Itachi." She whispered. His eyes immediately opened wide. He looked up to her and dropped his tea on his lap. He didn't feel the hot drink on his lap. He only stared into the emerald orbs tearing up. He got up with his legs trembling. It was her, in front of him. Safe she was. His hands reached for her and wrapped around her tiny frame. He couldn't believe she was in his arms. She was so warm and soft. It felt unreal. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. His hold tightened. He was afraid she'd slip away from his grasp once more. He didn't want to let go until she started putting her hands on his chest, pushing away for air. He let her go and his hand grasped her face and he lowered his head to kiss her. Their lips touched and it never felt so good. Her hands clenched against his shirt. They didn't need to speak. Everything was told by their actions.

She started feeling nauseous. She could smell his husky scent. It was stronger than usual. She could hear his blood coursing through his veins. Her fangs elongated and cut his lips. He pulled away and touched his bleeding lips. He looked at her confusedly. She tasted his bloody and her body wanted more. She had been recovering for a week and now that her being was regenerated, she needed to feed. He noticed that her eyes were darkening.

"Sakura?" He touched her cheek and her head snapped back. She growled and pushed him away from her. He noticed that she was in pain. Her hand covered a side of her face and she leaned against the door gasping. _"You feed on humans and nothing else."_ Gaara's voice resonated in her head. She shook her head.

"Please, get away from me!" Sakura screamed. Her nails were turning into claws and her fangs were to their full size.

"What has he done to you!" Itachi screamed and grasped her wrist but she clawed his hand away. The smell of his blood over powered her senses. She was losing control and her rational mind. Before he knew it, he was on top of the table with all the utensils knocked out of the way. She crawled on top of him like a feline. Her body moved so swiftly. She ripped out his top. Her lips lowered to his lips and sucked the blood off. She ran her top over his lips and nibbled them. His hands were on her hips smashing her pelvis against his. Her tongue slid into his mouth searching for his. They danced together and fought for dominance. Her dangerously sharp nail trailed his chest and abs. He moaned and deepened their kiss. He started to thrust his hips upwards. Her mouth kissed his bleeding wrist and she slowly ran her tongue over the wound. Her lips made up to his shoulders kissing gently to his neck. She moaned as she got to his neck and nibbled his skin. Her fangs elongated even more ready to drink his blood.

"Yo Itachi! I wanna see this chick of yours! She must be a bomb! You've been in there for 10 minutes now. She must be one hell of an interesting whore!" Kisame and Sasuke opened the door and screamed their lungs out.


End file.
